Lieutenant Atom
Write the text of your article here! Lieutenant Atom Amy Allen underwent an experiment similar to Captain Atom's and gained quantum powers. A member of the Teen Titans, Amy has betrayed the team before. She has since atoned for her past. Lieutenant Atom is currently lost in the Atlantic Ocean following a battle with a mystical foe. History Traitorous Ways Lieutenant Atom ActionAmy Allen first appears as a member of the Teen Titans during the One Year Later gap. Having underwent a similar experiment with Captain Atom and Major Force , Amy becomes the quantum powered heroine Lieutenant Atom. Lieutenant Atom is revealed to have been the traitor amongst the Teen Titans and attempts to pin her turncoat actions on Ravager and Miss Martian. Following her reveal as a traitor, Lieutenant Atom is taken to Iron Heights Prison where it is further revealed that Amy is involved in a more sinister crowd. Lieutenant Atom is found out to be a member of Deathstroke's Titans East. Unfortunately for Amy, she is betrayed by the Titans East and seemingly murdered by the drugged Batgirl. A New Lease on Life It was later revealed that Lieutenant Atom is still alive, saved by her powers. The dilustel had bonded to her body, allowing her to summon a new coating of the metal at will, which in turn had saved her from death and allowed her to heal. She sought out her father as she realized she was a risk for the rogue black ops group that had created her. Her father, wanting only her security, had Lieutenant Atom turn to the one individual he thought could help - Robin. Seeing little other choice, Robin agreed to provide shelter for Lieutenant Atom. As Robin left the Teen Titans due to his commitments in Gotham City, Lieutenant Atom role on the team was unclear, as she did not get along with the remaining three members of the team, Eddie Bloomburg, Blue Beetle, and Wonder Girl. However, Amy decides to stay with the team and is a member when Wonder Girl selects the remaining members of her new Titan line-up. The Titan's battle with the demented Jericho in New York resulted in Ravager returning to San Francisco with the team. The rivalry between the two ladies intensified and came to a head when Rose threatened Amy if she betrayed the team again. Following this altercation, Lieutenant Atom and Ravager gained a respect for one another. Lieutenant Atom has been proven to be a mainstay in the Titans line-up as she was present during the attack by the Fearsome Five, the battle in Dakota, and the fight against Wyld. During the debacle with the mysterious Wyld, Amy and fellow teammate Aquagirl were charged by Wonder Girl to open a dimensional portal in the depths of the Atlantic Ocean. The local wildlife was adversely effected by Wyld's dimensional taint and they attacked the duo. Once Wonder Girl's team arrives back at Titan's Tower, the rest of the Titans discover that, despite Miss Martian attempting to help them, Lieutenant Atom and Aquagirl are lost at sea. The hunt for the missing Teen Titans has already begun.After all these events Lieutenant Atom was determined to prove their value as heroine. She was eventually called by Amanda Waller to lead the Global Guardians acting alongside Major Force II and the two proved to be a double virtually unbeatable in combat. She still keeps his temper but nobody's perfect right? Powers and Abilities Bulletproof skinIt is important to note that while Captain Atom and Major Force were both exposed to a nuclear explosion in addition to their dilustel exposure, Lieutenant Atom was only exposed to the dilustel. It was originally believed this meant Lieutenant Atom metal skin had not bonded to her body, though this was revealed to be untrue as Lieutenant Atom was later able to regenerate the metal covering on her skin and regain her powers after she had lost them. With the dilustel skin covering her body, she is able to access the Quantum Field for her superhuman abilities, consisting of superhuman strength in the 100-ton class (able to dish out blows powerful enough to stagger Miss Martian and Wonder Girl, as well as lift her Quantum Soldier jet with her strength alone), flight speed at Mach 3, the ability to absorb all forms of energy, and project blasts of Quantum energy. The metal skin renders her a significantly level of invulnerability, preferably bulletproof and impervious to physical damage from beings as strong as Wonder Girl without being breached. She can also generate energy waves that are powerful enough to scramble the minds of others and control technology powered by electromagnetism. While Lieutenant Atom does have access to the Quantum Field, the fact that she wasn't administered the alien metal with a nuclear explosion along with it could render her on a power level below that of Captain Atom (especially) and Major Force, not to mention the resilience of her metal skin (since the metal on her skin can be exploited by extreme temperatures much like Major Force's, though this same weakness was shown to be ineffective is a second go-around with Titans due to Lieutenant Atom showing the ability to absorb energy. Captain Atom, however, has never exhibited this weakness in the presence of extreme temperatures). Evidence of her power level was also supported by the fact that Miss Martian was able to read Lieutenant Atom mind, finding out that she lied about detonating akin to an atomic bomb that would destroy everything within fifty miles of it, much like Captain Atom could. She has yet to exhibit abilities on par with Captain Atom, or learn to use her powers in ways that he's already shown.